


Nynaeve Had It Cumming

by gqsa



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Abuse, Aes Sedai, Angst, BDSM, Blow Job, Braid - Freeform, Bukkake, Compulsion, Crying, Cuckolding, Cunt busting, Deepthroat, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facial, Fingering, Forced Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, French Kissing, Humiliation, Kink, Kissing, Lesbian, Limes and lemons, Lust, Masturbation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rape, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Stomping, Swingers, Torture, Word Porn, accepted, asha'man, dark smut, defiled, nubile, semen - Freeform, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqsa/pseuds/gqsa
Summary: There are a lot of things that Nynaeve has coming. But she has no idea who had it out for her the most. Cenn Buie and his cuckolding punishmentsHey! Drop a comment [they're anonymous ;) ] on what you liked/disliked, and kudos if you have time :) Feel free to request what you'd like to see, as well. Thanks in advance and enjoy!
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/al'Lan Mandragoran, Nynaeve al'Meara/Cenn Buie, Nynaeve al'Meara/Lan Mandragoran, Nynaeve al'Meara/Moiraine Damodred
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Nynaeve Had It Cumming

Cenn Buie slapped Nynaeve across her face so hard, saliva flung from her mouth.

“You'll pay,” she spat, braid swaying as her head straightened. “You'll be hung—”

Cenn's backhand saw his knuckles thonk against her mouth. A bead of blood trickled from a busted lip. Her eyes teared, but young Nynaeve would never cry. He probably had hit her nose by mistake. It was red as hell.

“When I'm free—”

Cenn kicked her between her legs, and she screamed. That was better. It couldn’t have hurt that much, though. The girl was fully clothed in a dress of stout, Two Rivers woolens. Her wrists were tied to the top of a little something the thatchers liked to call The X. Her ankles were tied to the bottom, so, when she tried to close her legs, only her knees moved slightly inward. She couldn’t stop him from grabbing her cunt in a tight grasp, and squeezing with the grip of a life-long artisan.

She ground her teeth, groaning from the pain. Her thighs tried and failed to push his hand out from between them. His middle finger pushed up between her ass cheeks despite her thick dress. Beneath the balls of his palm, he could feel her little pelvic bones creak, but, even if he was making mince of her clit, he didn’t let go. He shook her like she had once grabbed his collar and shaken him in front of his kids. Her skin was turning pale, though, and it was far too early for her to pass out. So he moved on, bending down and pulling off her slippers before she could react, leaving her barefoot on the thorny ground. That ought to wake her up. The thorns pushed into her soles as her feet flattened, flush with the ground. She was so out of it, she started cursing him first, until her soles felt the thorns, and her own yelp cut her off. She started jumping, long toes trying to wriggle the little spikes free. The movement only allowed her to pick up more spikes.

Cenn stomped on her toes with all his weight. Her lips parted in a silent scream. The pain on her face was to die for. She finally knew what it felt like to have her toes stepped on. Cenn ground his foot into hers for good measure, enjoying the feeling of her digits rolling beneath him back and forth, back and forth. When he stepped back, her little, bleeding feet shied away, curling up like a girl’s, betraying their owner.

“You better—”

Cenn slapped her bosom. They were of medium roundness, and had enough meat on the underside for the entire length of his fingers to slam into. They weren’t large enough to swing much, though. When they returned, he clutched a breast—blood and ashes it was a tender thing—and twisted so hard, stitches in the bodice came undone. And Nynaeve did, too. The silent scream escaping her parted lips was finally given voice.

“You’re going to tear it off! Stop, stop!” Groans of agony punctuated her words. “If you don’t stop, I’ll—”

Cenn grabbed the other breast, too, and twisted it the opposite way. Nynaeve threw her head back, writhing in pain. “Do you ever,” he said, “ask for anything without a threat?”

She just kept struggling. Squeezing, Cenn twisted again, and her dress tore from bosom to stomach. Contrary to her words, her skin did not tear. The soft milk bags were quite resilient, red as it was, and she was, too. He sighed and let her go.

Her creased, twisting skin unwound into smoothness, and the two sides of her torn bodice fell like opening petals. She wore a shift beneath, but it had torn, too. Nynaeve was wriggling, far too caught up in her agony to acknowledge that her breasts were hanging out. Two pink nipples looked all around the room as she shook. Well, one. The right one was inverted, and quite severely so. Despite the intense… stimulation, it still didn’t pop out. He stroked it, and found that the areola was, indeed, hardened fully. It was quite the sight, and as stubborn as the woman.

His touch had brought her back to, and her shoulders curled in from his touch.

He held the nipple between his thumb and forefinger—gently—but she still inhaled sharply, bracing. Cenn smiled. He was getting through to her thick skull, slowly but surely.

Noting the fake out, she scowled.

So he gripped the nipple and twisted. Her eyes widened and she began to thrash. Her frantic movements helped him pinch, working the nipple, trying to get the point out in the open. It refused. So stubborn. He took it between his lips, and sucked. Nynaeve visibly relaxed, though it was likely from relief rather than pleasure.

Good. Cenn was not trying to show her a good time. He located the dent in her flesh with his tongue, positioned it in the centre of his lips, then sucked harder, using his teeth to nibble the thing into submission. On each suck, he squeezed the breast with his hand, and clamped the areola between his teeth. The nipple dimple grew shallower each time. He could feel that bump on the inside, waiting for someone to come along and take control. Eventually, it came out enough for his teeth to get behind it. He clamped down—Nynaeve yelped—and pulled. His teeth grated against her skin, but it was all worth it. Despite the swelling grooves he left in her skin, the point had come out to play. It was still half as perky as the left breast’s and twisted downwards to boot, but it was proof that her body could learn to obey. That meant she could, too.

It was pretty funny how easy this was. This woman—no, this girl—had lorded over him and his life for months as village Wisdom, and he couldn’t say a thing. Then, he discovered he could access the One Power, and even though he wasn’t an Asha’man yet, he could block the most powerful Accepted alive. She’d be a full Aes Sedai, if the White Tower was intact, too.

It was time to teach her a lesson. He knew this wench was incapable of crying, but he knew of other ways to make her regret taking Cenn Buie lightly. He’d been taking it easy on her till now. Cenn formed two gateways. A little one between her feet. It cut up the hems of her dress as it swayed.

She looked at it in horror, but it quickly turned into a scowl. For a few seconds, it looked like she was concentrating, going red faced, but nothing happened. He’d heard that she could only channel when angry, but that didn’t matter. She was blocked from _saidar_. She resorted to yanking her wrists and ankles violently from their confines. To no avail. It only resulted in the thorns drawing blood from her feet.

She snarled. “If you’re going to cut me up, just be done with it, Darkfriend.”

“You name me Darkfriend, girl? Have you ever considered that your fate might be the result of your own actions rather than the Dark One’s?”

“I’ve healed you and your family’s ailments countless times! What actions could possibly justify… this?”

She was trying to reason with him? Cenn grinned. Nynaeve Al’Meara reasoned when others would be begging. She was more afraid than she let on. “Ask anyone who has ever seen you in their lives, girl. They’ll tell you why you deserve punishment.”

 _Punishment_ was an understatement. He opened a second gateway on the barn wall, this one looking upon a vast expanse with puddles scattered here and there. Steam rose from those patches of water. And the other end of the little gateway between Nynaeve’s feet was in one such puddle. The earth beyond the gateway trembled, and steam began to rise between Nynaeve’s feet.

Her eyes widened. “You’re going to burn me al—”

The earth roared and a torrent of water shot up Nynaeve’s dress. It immediately billowed the skirts upside down, shift and all, to reveal a slender form up to the navel. More details than that were blurred by the water, which had lifted her torn bodice. That fluttered open and closed now, but the glimpses of her breasts between that was precious. They were pushed up as if she was hanging upside down, and were billowing as if someone were drumming on them. Her slight body was blasted so hard, she rose, her ankle ties holding her in place. The water that hit the roof rained down onto her head, turning her screams into gargles.

Across the gateway, three geysers were shooting into the sky. Cenn closed the gateway between the girl’s feet, and a forth geyser was allowed to flow. He closed the larger gateway, too. The remnants of the torrent rushed up Nynaeve’s body, crashed into the ceiling, then blanketed her on its way to the ground.

She inhaled with an audible gasp. Several times. “You bastard,” she was saying with breaths she should be savouring. This girl would never change, which is why she deserved what she got. And he deserved the feast his eyes got. As her dress came down, it covered skin now a bright pink, vapour rising from it like flames. He saw a belly with only a mild plumpness, hips that rounded on the outsides neatly into her thighs, and… the most uneven pussy lips Cenn had ever seen in his life. What was she? Nineteen? Twenty? What business did she have with hanging lips, and uneven to boot. His wife’s vagina was neater than that, and she was sixty!

“You bastard! Are you trying to kill—”

“Oh shut up,” he said and spun a weave of air that lowered her jaw, grabbed her tongue, and held it taught outside her mouth. If he wanted to kill her, he’d have chosen a geyser closer to the volcano. She was alive wasn’t she?

Nynaeve fought more violently against her confines. She was going to hurt herself. To make her safer, Cenn spun a complex string of weaves that softened part of the frame that held her, and stretched it so that her arms and legs were pulled taut. She couldn’t move anything but her head now, and she used that freedom liberally.

He turned her head towards the barn wall, where he opened another gateway. This one revealed a man in his upper middle-ages, sitting on a chair, arms limp to the sides. Lan. Nynaeve’s eyes widened again, and when they pointed at Cenn this time, he saw true fury. With it, came a tugging on the shield that blocked her from the One Power. Firm pulls. Attempts. Fails. The pulls increased in strength as her eyes returned to the gateway to find that Lan’s eyes were void of sentience, staring blankly at her. Slowly, his pants began to bulge, and a woman slipped her thin blue silks off her pale shoulders and unbuckled his belt.

Nynaeve’s pulls on her shield had grown so strong, Cenn began to sweat.

The woman beyond the gateway pulled out a decently-sized penis from Lan’s pants and immediately plunged it into her mouth. Nynaeve physically yanked against her bindings again. Luckily. If she had tried any harder to break her shield, Cenn might have been in trouble.

Lan unconsciously took the kneeling woman’s head into his hands and slammed her face down, again, and again, her lips hitting his hips each time. He ignored her gagging, as did the woman, all the way until Lan bucked—still expressionless—into her mouth. Seconds passed as his load emptied.

And Cenn found that Nynaeve was still. A streak of wetness leaked down her cheek. She was already wet from the geyser, but… those drops were distinct from the line running from her eye to chin. Nynaeve Al’Meara was crying.

The other woman pulled herself off the softening cock. Her mouth remained closed, and, with an expression as blank as Lan’s, she walked through the gateway. She was quite pretty herself, this Aes Sedai. But she, too, was getting the punishment she deserved for bringing the trollocs to the Two Rivers. Moiraine her name was.

She made her way to Nynaeve, who was now silently watching her approach with a look of pity in her eyes. Cenn didn’t blame her. Compulsion was a nasty thing. Too nasty to use on Nynaeve; she was still an Emond’s fielder. But this other two were not. Moiraine spat Lan’s cum into her hand, lifted Nynaeve’s skirts, and held her palm hovering below Nynaeve’s skew lips.

 _At least I’m getting the load,_ Nynaeve must be thinking.

Think again. Moiraine took her hand back, spread her own legs, and shoved Lan’s cum between her own lips. She pushed it in deep and fast, producing loud squishes. Now, that woman had some perfect pussy folds. Cenn pulled out his dick and bust a good Two Rivers quicky into a gateway that opened in front of Nynaeve’s face. Watching the Aes Sedai go at herself like that made his squirts as vigourous as a boy’s, and they struck Nynaeve so hard, she couldn’t close her eyes in time. The goo dripped over her lips and chin. She kept her mouth closed.

Boy that felt good. He snapped his fingers, and the Aes Sedai drew her fingers out of herself. She stood on her toes and smeared the cum on Nynaeve’s face. Then, she tried to push it into Nynaeve’s mouth. She only managed to get it between stiffened lips. Nynaeve was staring at Lan all the while

Cenn used a weave of Air to open her mouth. Moiraine shoved her fingers in, along with Lan and Cenn’s cum, and her own pussy juices. Nynaeve cringed, and a second tear rolled down her cheek. Oh how satisfying it was to watch that bead form on her lashes. He’d missed that part before.

He walked up to the two woman, and watched the final show from the side. Moiraine, on tip toes and pulling Nynaeve’s head down, stuck her tongue into the girl’s mouth. Cenn kept any tongues from being bitten off by controlling Nynaeve’s face. He made her snake her tongue around the Aes Sedai’s venturing one, all the way into Moiraine’s mouth, exploring her lips and inner cheeks.

Moiraine had more to give than Nynaeve, though. The Aes Sedai still had Lan’s cum in her mouth. With expert flicks of her tongue, she smeared it into the insides of Nynaeve’s face. She took breaks from that by locking tongues, round and round, then licking Cenn’s cum off Nynaeve’s chin, and sharing that between them, all the while, mixing the leaking juices into Nynaeve’s exposed breasts. Eventually, Cenn had grown tired and lapsed in his controlling weave, but Nynaeve hadn’t stopped exploring Moiraine’s mouth. Cenn frowned, and let go of Moiraine’s Compulsion weave.

The Aes Sedai didn’t stop either. The two woman went at it, and Moiraine’s hand went back up Nynaeve’s skirt.

A risky thought crossed Cenn’s mind. But he couldn’t help himself. He released Lan, too. The man shook his head, scowling, and jumped across the gateway. But, the moment the Warder saw his Aes Sedai and lover with lips locked, his cock hardened again. He looked to Cenn with an expression that was either furious, or furiously excited. He grabbed his dick and stroked as he approached, positioning across from Cenn, on the other side of the women.

The smooching had grown so vigorous, they had to occasionally separate to breathe. Spittle leaked down from Nynaeve’s lips when they did, connecting her to Moiraine. The women never looked at anything but each other. They moaned and purred as they went, gripping tongues with lips and pulling, biting, flicking, spitting. Cenn grew hard again.

 _Well_ , he thought, as he noted Lan stroking harder on the far side of the women. _Might as well have a good old Two Rivers orgy. I’m tired of swingers with Nynaeve’s mother anyway._

Cenn snapped his fingers and Nynaeve’s bindings untied. She dropped onto her feet, and her knees gave. Lan caught her, holding her bodice over her chest as if propriety mattered at this point. But Nynaeve attention had finally been pulled away from Moiraine, and acknowledged Lan’s girth. She immediately shoved Lan down and jumped atop him, lifting her skirts. Splitting her ugly lips, she lowered herself, eyes closing as Lan slipped into her.

Moiraine pushed her off and she rolled to the ground, mouth wide in sneering shock.

“He’s mine, witch!” Nynaeve spat, rising. But Moiraine was naked, so mounted Lan far faster. She sat on him, sucking him in with a single thrust of her hips. Nynaeve lunged.

Cenn had said Compulsion was too nasty to use on an Emond’s Fielder, but it seemed Nynaeve hadn’t learned her lesson. He took control of her mind. A gentle touch, only suggesting she squat before Moiraine and let the woman eat her out. She did so. When Moiraine got to work, pushing her tongue into Nynaeve’s unsightly pussy, the younger woman moaned softly. Cenn released the compulsion, keeping a close eye.

The girl grabbed Moiraine’s head violently.

Cenn reached to grab hold of her mind again—

But Nynaeve only crushed Moiraine’s head between her legs. Fingers buried in chocolate locks, the younger woman thrust her hips like a pendulum, unconsciously synchronising with the rhythm Moiraine thrust Lan’s cock into her.

“All these years,” Lan said. “All these years, this is what I was missing—”

Without stopping, Nynaeve slapped him with her foot—the one scratched up from being stepped on earlier. Lan grabbed it and sucked her toes, making her moan two-fold. Pain relief and pleasure.

With the compulsion gone, this lot was ignoring Cenn. Nynaeve was struggling to keep her balance, though—thrusting hips into someone’s face must be hard with one foot on the ground, the other in a man’s mouth. Cenn could help with that. He got behind Nynaeve, used the One Power to rip her woollens to shreds, and held her steady. Then he spread her firm ass cheeks. He, like her, was standing above Lan, so that man got to watch as Cenn entered his dearly beloved’s behind. Her back arched gracefully as he slid up into her, sheathing his sword all the way in so fast, their skin met with a slap, sending a jiggle from the softness of her buttocks up her body. She was already thrusting her hips into Moiraine, so her motion brought him pleasure immediately. She thrust harder, faster, and Cenn could only imagine the fire lighting in her body as her front and rear were taken. _Just you wait._

He reached around her and cupped her breasts, the sizable masses filling most of his hands. He squeezed, squashed, and felt the flesh flow between his fingers like taut waterskins. He was clamping so hard, screams of agony escaped her, but she didn’t grinding any slower. In fact, she was grinding at the pace Cenn’s hands set. Someone was starting to enjoy pain. So, he pinched her nipples mercilessly.

And passed a spike of the One Power through the inverted one, and teleported a piercing into the hole he’d created in it. He’d prepared this gift for her, a ring with a little placard that read _property of Cenn Buie._ He couldn’t wait to see it. For now, he enjoyed the warm blood that flowed from her breast over his fingers, oozing, pulsing each time he squeezed, faster, faster.

Moiraine was moaning now too, grinding Lan at the increased rate Nynaeve was pushed to. The man took the Aes Sedai by the hips with his free hand and slammed her onto him again and again, guiding her to his climax as he stared up into the splayed open ass of his soon-to-be-wife. He grunted and thrusted, turning Moiraine’s moans into sighs of pleasure so loud, it was going to be heard in Shienar. But it was like a chime, and, mixed with the deeper _oohs_ and _aahs_ of the home-grown Nynaeve, Cenn felt his own climax coming. He clutched the girl’s hips with his bloody artisan’s grip, instantly bruising her slim love handles. She screamed this time, too, but it had a different colour, one that made her rock harder and use one hand to abuse Moiraine’s pretty head, and the other hand to furiously fan her own pussy. On Moiraine’s highest pitch moan, Cenn bucked, whizzing straight up into Nynaeve’s behind. Her canal clamped onto his cock as she exploded, raining a torrent onto Moiraine’s face, a Two Rivers geyser of note. Moiraine’s eyes were open to the shower, rolling back into her head, and she’d have fallen over backwards, convulsing, if Lan wasn’t holding her in place so that his tensing body could empty itself inside her.

After seconds of pure ecstasy, Cenn pulled out of Nynaeve, and held his palm below her anus. His seed leaked out. He and Lan let the women go, and they fell atop Lan, bare chests heaving. The little placard hanging from Nynaeve’s right breast swayed to rest. Her inverted nipple softened, but the piercing had gone clean through it, so the point would never return to the way it was before. Cenn held his hand out, and let the anal semen drip onto the women. Then, he stood over the Aes Sedai and Accepted, admiring. Not their youthful forms, but his shadow atop them. _Atop_ them. He found Nynaeve’s foot that he had tramped before, and stomped on it again. Knuckles stretched and popped, but she didn’t respond. Keeping his foot in place, he used his other boot to tramp Moiraine’s pale toes, too. She didn’t respond either. They just clutched Lan and lay there, eyes closed, skin flushed, breathing heavily.

He leaned his weight forward and watched them wince. _Good girls_ , he thought, writing his name on them with Nynaeve’s blood. _They won’t take Cenn Buie lightly again._


End file.
